Sous un saule pleureur
by Youkai Oni
Summary: une rencontre dans les bois


Auteur : Kali = youkai =youyou Série : GW Genre : Martyrisation de persos(pov Duo je vais me faire scalpeeerrr) Couple : 6 x 2 Disclaimer : heu..  
  
Zech venait de terminer de son service, il avançait lentement dans le couloir. Il entra dans sa chambre avec une lassitude extrême il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il en avait assez de toujours se battre et depuis que Treize avait disparut de la circulation il se sentait affreusement seul. Soudain il prit sa décision. En pleine nuit, il alla chercher le sac qu'il avait préparé précédemment et sortit sans bruit de la base bien que les gardes auraient du noter sa sortie ils ne le firent pas la laissant s'éloigner, un énorme point d'interrogation planant sur leur tête, ce qui pourrait aisément s'expliquer que par une fois par le passé un soldat l'avait arrêté pour noter sa sortie le soldat en question s'était retrouvé le bras en écharpe et le nez cassé. Le blond monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, Noin allait le tuer si elle arrivait à le retrouver. Il sourit à cette pensée et continua sa route. Il roulait sans savoir où il allait et pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas sauf pour dormir et refaire le plein. Ses pensées dérivait de ce qui l'avait poussé à la guerre à ce qui avait fais partir Treize. De sombres pensées en perspective. Il échoua à vagnas, petit village perdu au fin fond de l'Ardèche en France. Il s'enfonça lentement dans une campagne faites de prairie, d'exploitations et de forêts. C4était un magnifique paysage, l'herbe jaunie se dressait et dansait au grès du léger mistral, alors que de grands peupliers agitaient leurs lourdes branches, quelques rochers affleuraient du sol. Cette région lui plaisait énormément après ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille et calme où il pourrait renouer avec sa première passion, la nature. Il s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre menant apparemment dans la forêt la plus proche, celui-ci se faisant trop étroit pour sa voiture, il l'abandonna pour continuer à pied. Il avança tant bien que mal, le sentier était à peine visible mais il avait tellement envie de renouer avec la nature, de s'asseoir sur le sol dans un endroit où il pourrait observer les plantes et les animaux qui l'entouraient. La pluie commença à tomber sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il alla en direction d'un énorme saule pleureur dans l'intention de se protéger sous son branchage, c'est alors qu'il entendit un faible gémissement et une respiration difficile. Mut par une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas il s'approcha et découvrit un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux brun attachés en ce qui avait dû être une tresse. Son visage était pâle et ses grands yeux fermés. Le pilote 02 était couché sur le sol, une balle dans l'abdomen, Zech pris la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux et lui caressa le front, comment se faisait-il que le pilote se trouve dans ce coin paumé étant blessé en outre, sans ses amis et alors qu'il n'avait connu aucune arrestation ni autre incident à sa connaissance. Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand il reconnut le jeune homme penché sur lui il essaya de se dégager mais premièrement celui-ci le tenait trop fermement et deuxièmement sa blessure le faisait extrêmement souffrir. Zech, pu voir dans les yeux améthyste, un grand désespoir, un chagrin que l'on essayait de dissimuler derrière un masque de colère. Il fut surpris d'un tel comportement car le pilote américain avait plus l'habitude de sourire même s'il était prisonnier. Il passèrent l'averse sous le saule pleureur, Duo alternant les phases d'observations et celles d'inconscience. A la fin de l'averse zech se remit debout et souleva le corps de l'adolescent, il l'emmena dans la voiture et le coucha sur la banquette arrière. Il se demandait où ils pourraient bien loger. Il roulait de puis un petit moment quand Duo rouvrit les yeux, il essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais cette tentative n'eue pour effet que de se faire ranger la voiture sur le bas côté tandis que Zech se précipité à ses côtés. Duo le regarda avec étonnement. Pourquoi un de ses ennemis prenait-il soin de lui ? A moins que ce ne soit juste pour le ramener à OZ ? Mais il était tellement fatigué et puis il s'en fichait pour l'instant, s'il ne mourait pas à cause OZ se serai de chagrin.  
  
Une arme menaçante, un canon froid qui l'éloigne de sa source de chaleur, derrière deux yeux, glacials plus froid encore que l'arme. Ils ne sont même pas humain ces yeux, ils sont mécaniques, définitivement mécaniques. Des cris, une déflagration, Une douleur presque secondaire à côté de celle de son c?ur. Il ne pense plus, il fuit, trahison, tristesse, déception.Il s'éloigne de la chaleur.il fait gris mais il se sent bien, le vent qui le caresse comme pour le consoler, sa tête repose entre les racines d'un arbre majestueux, son branchage forme une magnifique voûte, le protégeant de la pluie qui commence à tomber, il sent une nouvelle présence mais il s'en fiche il va bientôt s'en aller. Il va aller rejoindre ses amis là où il n'y a plus de glace, plus de froid, là où les êtres sont doux compréhensifs, tièdes, confortables, aimants et qui ne risque pas de vous trahir. Il se sent bien, les racines de l'arbre se sont faites plus douce, moins fermes, de fins brins d'herbe lui chatouille le visage, le vent a presque pris une matérialisation sur son front, il passe et repasse. Puis c'est le noir, douce obscurité, il n'a pas peur il veut simplement rester là, sans bouger, rester dans cette béatitude.puis il revient à son corps douloureux.il ouvre les yeux, la chaleur à changer, la douceur aussi. Des yeux bleu, plus doux que ceux qui ont pointés l'arme sur lui, de long cheveux de satins presque blancs. Un visage fin, apaisant presque aimant et mélancolique. Il le connaît mais qui est-il ? De long cheveux sous un casque d'argent, un uniforme rouge, le bruit des bottes sur le béton froid.Il sait qui est cet homme penché sur lui. Son entraînement reprend le dessus, quand il tente de fuir mais renonce de toute façon, il en a marre, il est résigné, il mourra que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, aujourd'hui où dans 40 ans mais que fais cet homme habillé en civil et si tendre avec lui alors qu'ils sont ennemis. Il ne s'en souci plus mais malgré ça cette question le tourmenta pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retombe dans l'obscurité si bienfaitrice.  
  
Zech était remonté en voiture après s'être assuré que Duo s'était rendormi. Il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de soin trop grand. Il ne voulait pas rentrer mais s'il le ramenait à l'hôpital ils se feraient repérer car les médecins étaient obligés de recensés les blessés par balles et qu'il fallait absolument le nom de la personne donc ils étaient plutôt mal barrés. Il roulait sur une petite départementale bordée de prairie puis une bâtisse retint son attention, une vieille maison en pierres sèches, très jolie en apparence. Il stoppa et sortit de la voiture. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui par derrière. -elle vous plait ? demanda une voix chevrotante, Zech fit un bond de 3 m de haut et se retourna vivement vers une vieille femme portant un panier d'osier emplis d'herbes et de plantes de toutes sortes. -heu.oui elle est très jolie. -elle m'appartient, mais je ne l'occupe plus, si vous voulez je peux vous la céder. -ce serai très volontiers mais. -l'argent n'est pas un problème. Vous n'aurez qu'a venir m'aider j'ai une ferme un peu plus loin. Il faut refaire une partie de la charpente et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie, bien sur la maison sera dès lors à votre disposition. -heu. -vous savez ici on est tranquille et personne ne vient vous espionner. Je n'ai pas d'enfants et encore moins de petits enfants et ça me désolait de voir cette jolie maison en train de mourir sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Zech souris charmé par l'idée de vivre ici, il faisait beau et chaud, il y avait peu de voisins et très éloignés donc plus de tranquillité et personne ne viendraient lui demander son identité. Il serra la vieille ma ridée avec vigueur. -c'est d'accord ! La vieille le regarda avec un grand sourire où il manquait bien la moitié des dents. -je vous laisse visiter la clé est au-dessus du chambranle de la porte. -merci. Zech partit visiter la maison. Pas très grande mais assez pour deux personnes, il y avait une cuisine, des WC, l'eau courante et l'électricité ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. La chambre comportée un grand lit, les draps étaient soigneusement pliés sur un coin du matelas. Il refit le lit et ressortit pour aller chercher Duo. En attendant la vieille était partie, étrange, il haussa les épaules sans plus s'en inquiéter. Le garçon brun dans les bras, il entra et l'allongea sur le lit. Prenant son courage à deux mains il décida d'essayer de soigner Duo. Il lui enleva sa veste ainsi que ça chemise. La balle s'était incrustée dans une des côtes du jeune homme. Ce n'allait pas être de la tarte pour la lui enlever surtout qu'il saignait beaucoup depuis qu'il l'avait déplacé. Soudain une main parcheminée entra dans son champ de vision et alla examiner la blessure de plus près. La vieille était revenue, des plantes étaient en train d'infuser dans une bouilloire tandis qu'elle tenait à la main un petit couteau qui vraisemblablement allait servir de scalpel. Il se décala pour lui laisser la place. Elle entama la peau sur 3 centimètres avant de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur pour tâter l'os et la balle. Zech détourna le regard, dégoûté par la scène. La vieille extraie la balle du corps du brun et demanda : -pourriez vous verser la tisane qui chauffe derrière vu dans une tasse et me l'apporter s'il vous plait ? -heu..bi bien sûr ! Les mains tremblantes il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Son attitude la surprenait lui-même, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
Cela faisait deux jours que les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la maison de pierre. Duo avait brièvement repris connaissance mais s'était tout de suite rendormi. La vieille passée régulièrement parlant avec Zech, vérifiant que Duo ne souffrait pas d'infection, mais jamais elle ne posa de question au sujet de la balle de leur identité ni autre chose d'ailleurs. Elle restait à l'écouter parfois, à lui faire la conversation, elle leur ramenait de la nourriture etc..Enfin, le matin Duo se réveilla « complètement », il regarda autour de lui, étonné de ce trouver là. -chuis au paradis ? Zech vint se mettre à côté de lui, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'il été là. -t'ain y a des anges canons ! Le blond rit de bon c?ur en entendant cela. Dans un accord silencieux, ils décidèrent de ne pas tenir compte de leurs camps et de leurs différences. Pendant toute la matinée, ils apprirent à se connaître, mieux que par les rapports des psy et que de réputation. A midi alors qu'ils allaient prendre leur deuxième repas ensemble, un petit couinement se fit entendre. Surpris et curieux, ils sortirent, le blond prenant garde à ce que Duo ne s'étale pas dans l'herbe haute (ça me fait étrangement penser au générique de la petite maison dans la prairie^^) Sous un vieux tronc d'arbre, il trouvèrent une petite boule de poile frissonnante. Sentant la présence de quelqu'un, l'animal se tourna vers eux, apparemment c'était un chien. -ça ressemble à un berger allemand, dit Duo en examinant le chiot. -on dirait plutôt un loup (bien que y en aie pas en réalité) -comment tu sais ça toi ? -j'ai été au zoo (T________T) -.. Finalement, le brun avança la main vers le louveteau, il lui renifla les doigts, les lécha et enfin monta sur sa paume. Duo souri à l'image de ce petit être dans sa main. Le blond admira alors le Shinigami, profitant qu'il était occupé à autre chose. -et si on le gardait ? demanda soudainement l'américain. -pourquoi pas ? Le blond prit la mini boule de poil a croc des mains du brun et l'emmena à l'intérieur où il se mit au devoir de rechercher d'éventuelles blessures. Duo regarda le blond examiner la boule poil sous toutes les coutures, il se rendit compte que son ancien ennemi avait de très belles mains. Quand il eu terminé de vérifier les éventuelles écorchures, Zech chatouilla le ventre du petit animal qui essaya de le mordre pour jouer, alternant coup de langue et coup de dents. L'ex-ozzis rit doucement de sa voix grave et douce, Duo se rendit compte qu'il était en train de regarder l'autre homme comme un merlan frit, se demandant comment se faisait-il qu'il ai un tel comportement, il n'avait jamais bavé sur quelqu'un de cette manière à part sur Heero.Heero.  
  
flash back  
  
Cela faisait clairement 6 mois qu'il lui faisait de la drague, très prononcée et pourtant rien, que dalle, nada, des clous.Moi, Duo Maxwell suis amoureux du soldat parfait, je lui tourne autour sans trop m'approcher mais suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne, ne ? Non, il ne comprend pas, il était insensible, un crétin dégénéré trafiqué par J, enfoiré, j'en ai assez d'attendre et pis faire la guerre et faire des morts , y en a déjà assez eu dans ma vie. Je tire ma révérence, bye bye les amis si on peut appeler ça comme ça sauf Quatre, le seul. La préparation de mon sac fut rapide peut être trop. Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre. C'est le crétin de service, il me demande ce que je veux faire avec mon sac, je ne vais sûrement pas lui répondre, je ne cherche même pas à dire que je pars pour une mission solo, bien que ça pourrait me faciliter la tâche. Il veut savoir où je veux aller, mais qu'est ça peut lui faire ? Il en a rien à foutre de ma gueule ! Il commence réellement à devenir lourd là, tiens le réveil sonne, c'est l'heure de partir, tchao hee-chan, je le bouscule pour sortir. Il me rattrape dans le couloir et me bloque contre le mur, si seulement il avait fait cela avant.Il continue, il veut pas me laisser partir, j'en ai marre. Tiens, il sort son flingue et me l'agite sous le nez, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Le dit flingue à volé dans le couloir sur bien 3 mètre, je souri en coin quand fou de rage il va le ramasser . Je suis déjà à la porte, Quatre me demande où je vais, je lui adresse un pâle sourire, il est dans les bras de Trowa, Wufeï est intrigué par mon comportement et écoute ma réponse, assis sur un fauteuil. Je ne répond pas, l'Iceberg débarque, c'est pire que tout à l'heure, il a l'air froid qu'il arbore dans les combats où il n'en reste qu'un, et c'est souvent lui qui est encore debout après . Je le regarde armer son flingue et le diriger vers moi. Quatre se précipite mais arrive trop tard, Trowa lui arrive à bousculer Heero pendant qu'il tire la balle n'atteint pas ma tête mais mon flanc droit. C'est douloureux mais pas autant que de savoir qu'il a voulu me tuer. Le chinois et le français tentent de maîtriser le brun aux yeux bleu mais il se débat comme un beau diable et ses yeux me prouvent que dès qu'il aura retrouvé son flingue il terminera ce qu'il a commencé. Quatre me soutient mais je sais ce qui me reste à faire et lui aussi, il me demande si je veux qu'il m'accompagne, il n'a pas attendu ma réponse que je suis déjà installé sur le siège passager de la voiture il conduit vite mais Heero a réussi à échapper à mes deux camarades et il arrive avec la moto de Wufeï. J'en ai réellement ma claque de ses conneries. Ce couillon a du croire que je lui tournait autour juste pour les infos et que maintenant que je les avais je pouvais me casser. Autant qu'il croit ce qu'il veut, je ne perdrait pas de temps à lui expliquer . Quatre stoppe la voiture, il n'y a plus d'essence, on se sert une dernière fois dans nos bras et je pars dans la forêt qui borde la route. Il a compris katoru, c'est le seul qui ai compris. 


End file.
